


Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Lord of the Undead

by DoctorGrump



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGrump/pseuds/DoctorGrump
Summary: A model Knight of the Order and representative of the Chief God is responsible for the creation of one of the most powerful Monster Girls to ever walk the earth. Will he abide to her demands? Or find a way to put an end to her reign?





	Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Lord of the Undead

The evacuation was nearly complete. There were several Monster invasions like this one in the past but this one was far too severe. It was well coordinated and perfectly executed by several monsters that outclassed the power of regular humans tenfold. As soon as they breached the walls of the once great city of Alberon, it was only a matter of time before every last human within would be monsterized or forcefully bonded to the invaders themselves. Therefore the king demanded that all humans evacuate while the soldiers of the Order did their best to hold off the beasts…

Such a stand would not last long enough to merit any success…the soldiers would never last long enough to halt the monster's pursuit. There would be only one foreseeable plan that could ensure success…strike down the Monster leading the invasion to either force the Monsters to retreat or at least generate enough confusion for the civilians to properly escape. 

The plan was created on the spot by a man who desperately wanted to save the town he was raised in from turning into another breeding ground for the Demon Lord's subjects, but he wasn't an idiot. He could never pull of something like that alone. He was a decent warrior but he's never faced monsters this powerful and intelligent. It would be suicide without any help and even with a proper team of allies victory would not be guaranteed for a band of humans.

There would only be one human ally powerful enough to help him in these desperate times...but the man had hoped she would be more of a last resort when it came to help…

"And that's why I need your aid…Regina. You might be the only one with the talents here to save this city."

The man spoke to a woman with an appearance few would forget...she wore armor but it protected a comically percentage of her entire body. Aside from her silver boots and gauntlets, her attire left her midriff, thighs and some of her not-so-modest cleavage exposed. Her blonde hair, cut into a short cute fashion and crystal blue eyes may have suggested that of an innocent person but even that was sullied by her casual lustful expressions and her unsettling personality.

"You haven't changed a bit Stephen!" The woman quickly replied. She wore her iconic devilish smirk that cut across her face as she reminisced.

"You only ever come to visit me for business. You should know that you and I are much closer than that by now."

Hearing her voice always disgusted him. When she spoke of things she liked it would often rise to a high pitched squeal like one of a small child. When she expressed her hatred, her voice would descend to a haggard roar that would suit a vile witch. It was painful how well her bipolar speaking pattern fit Regina's twofaced personality. 

Stephen willed himself to continue speaking and did just that. 

"I don't think I would say we're much more than aquaintences at best, but that doesn't matter. You've seen what's going on right?"

Regina walked along the wooden floor of the inn they were currently meeting in and swept a curtain away from a nearby window with a giggle.

"I see a reeeaaal hot party goin' on down there. That Slime Girl is totally gonna catch that cabbage salesman. I always hated that guy…"

Stephen swiftly walked forth and yanked the curtain back in place over the window. The moonlight illuminating the room was cut off, leaving the two warriors in the secrecy of darkness once again. 

"Please focus. That invasion is gonna tear this place apart."

"Woah, that's an invasion? I actually thought it was party…"

Stephen let his face fall into the palms of his gloved hands out of frustration. "You're unbelievable…" 

"But you're…the only one I know who's actually strong enough to beat the high ranking monsters out there. Which means you could save this place…you could save our home."

Regina jumped onto the bed that came with the room and crossed her arms behind her head. Clearly she was more relaxed about the situation than he was. Why wouldn't she be? She wasn't attached to the town like Stephen was. As a matter of fact seeing monsters run wild within it looked like an improvement to it in her eyes. She's fought with monsters, spoken with monsters and even layed with monsters on several occasions. She had disillusioned herself on the notion that monsters were even the "badguys" however this did not mean she was above killing them by any means. Regina was an assassin after all…killing humans and monsters alike was a part of the job description.

"Well color me impressed. The only person here who can save the mighty City Alberon is the girl who wouldnt lose any sleep over its demise." 

She threw her hand over her forehead in reference to a dramatic Shakespearean play. 

"Ooohhh what ever shall we do?!"

This City hadn't necessarily treated Regina very well During her younger years. Stephen wasn't the only one disturbed by her eroticism, most citizens that lived in Alberon were quick to ostracize the woman whenever she appeared. Alberon was a city with many devotees to the Chief God after all. It was only natural that such a lustful person would stick out from the crowd. Her social status would only further deteriorate when word got out that she was such a successful assassin. Many wouldn't wish for her cruel punishment to fall upon their worst enemies. Regina was a scourge, a plague to the upstanding folk that lived there. But she with no one there to threaten her, she actually didn't feel like moving homes. Her reputation and get power repelled the attention of the authorities from bothering her for the most part…maybe having her around even reduced some crime on the streets. Wouldn't want to run into the "embodiment of the Grim Reaper" herself after all.

Regina didn't hold a grudge with the people of the city for their behavior towards her, but the irony of their current situation was a very savory one for the girl. A place that was renowned for being such an effective force against monsters was eventually targeted by said Monsters and overrun in a matter of hours. Knights of the Order that were much more highly ranked than Stephen were already claimed as loyal husbands for the Monsters. 

Maybe this was a good example of poetic justice. 

"Regina please, I'll make this worth your while I promise."

Instantly her hand was ripped away from her face. Her vision could no longer be obscured when she was on the start of what could be a very beautiful agreement. 

"Please tell me you mean what you're saying. Cuz I been having sex with loads of succubi lately but my pussy's been cryin' YOUR name."

Stephen cringed at how upfront she was being. 

"You sound like a monster yourself…"

"You know I had a mage test to see if I actually was a Monster or not. 100% human so it checks out. But enough about that, lets negotiate!"

The blonde switched positions on the bed to lay on her stomach with her head propped up by her hands. 

"If I help you get rid of the big bad in charge of the monster's then you gotta finally repay that debt you owe to me and STAY with me."

She brought it up again. He hated it when she brought THAT up.

Stephen really grew to hate himself for allowing such a thing to threaten his life. When he was younger he tried to test his strength by hunting down a few regular wild animals. Of course he did this when his experience in combat and it the wilderness was rather lacking and was only doing it out of the inspiration he got out of his father always leaving the house and bringing back fresh meat from the forest. 

Stephen tried stalking smaller animals like squirrels and rabbits but they were much to fast for the boy. So he moved on to bigger animals. They weren't so easy to lose sight of and they would bring back much more food for the family to eat. Naturally he tried to find the biggest thing he could…which happened to be a bear. 

Such an animal quickly made Stephen regret his plans of hunting as it began chasing the boy down as soon as it spotted him. He cried for his parents desperately in the thick of the forest, forgetting about the path he even took to get to the forest in the first place. He was lost and scared…he ran for as long as his little legs could take him, skillfully weaving through trees and boulders to try and lose the bear…but it persisted. 

When all hope was lost…a small girl roughly his age would come to his rescue. She appeared to have came out of nowhere and physically overpowered the bear alone with nothing but a knife. It was as if Stephen had stepped into some sort of folktale. She flipped the bear onto its back each and every time it lunged at her and jabbed away until the poor thing finally stopped moving. When she turned to the boy she saved, she said the reason she was even the was because "She was hired to kill someone" and her target ran off into the woods in a hope to escape her. 

Like the bear her target stood little chance against young Regina and their meeting sparked a unique friendship between the two of them for many years…that is…until Stephen sought to be like his father and join the Knights of the Order while Regina stayed passionate in her job as a hired blade. Their differences became more and more pronounced as the years went on. One of them dreamed of being a proper hero while the other dreamed of doing whatever she pleased. Stephen vowed to remain forever greatful to Regina for saving his life…but it grew difficult for him to even want to stay in touch with her after a while.

"When you say that I have to "stay" with you…are you implying that we start some sort of relationship together?"

Somehow her devilish smile grew even wider. 

"We're already in a relationship silly. I'm thinking Marriage is the next step for us. I'm not much for ceremonies though so we can just skip straight to the sex. I got plenty of new positions I been waitin' to try on you!"

Stephen could feel his patience running thinner by the second. And with every second, another inch of his hometown, Alberon, was conquered. He didn't have time to bother with his personal comfort. Stephen was born and raised a true knight of the Order and through such a task he has developed a sort of code for himself to live by. Putting others before himself was certainly one he did his best to uphold. 

"Enough" Stephen sighed. He began to hang his head in defeat as he realized he would after all these yesrs…finally submit to Regina. 

"I…accept these terms…when the town is safe we will officially be…newlyweds…"

===

Stephen donned his standard knight armor as he raced down the streets of his once peaceful home. It came with a helmet, chest armor, thick gloves and pants and of course essential rations and potions that should come in handy if need be. There was a scent of a feint musk of copulation clouding the once fresh air. If the streets weren't empty, there would be people he had seen before or knew personally being raped or there were people who weren't quite fast enough to evacuate with the other humans hiding from sight. And the only person who he could call his ally in battle was perhaps an even greater monster than his foes.

Yet despite how he knew how Regina could get at times, he felt ironically more confident with her support. Her ability to gracefully tread the battlefield and lay waste to her foes with powerful magic and physical prowess made her a one woman army. It's all part of her rise to infamy that Stephen had witnessed over the years. When they had first met she was always stronger than most humans. No one could deduce where this girl got her horrific power from, therefor it could only be described as talent.

As Stephen ran down the street he could hear the silent laughter of his "bride-to-be" right behind him. The knight couldn't pinpoint whether this happiness was from the deal the struck or if it was just out of excitement to see what attractive monsters lay in wait for them. 

"I hope you aren't opposed to helping me out in the whole assassin business by the way Steph. You know now that we're gonna be a family You're gonna need a job that pays WAY more than that "Knight of the Order" crap you settle for. I can't even say the name of that group without dozing a bit."

He said nothing in response. He would only state his disapproval which would then spiral into a one-sided argument with her constantly changing the subject to something else equally or more frustrating. 

'Was she always like this? So…unbearable?' The knight thought to himself.

Now wouldn't be the time to ponder over it...

There was a couple before the two warriors. One was a teenage boy pinned against the wall in an alleyway and the one with him appeared to be a woman with hair colored pure white and her skin an odd shade of green. Her clothing looked very tribal and her size was massive…it didn't take much more observation to tell what was happening between the two of them as well.

The boy was practically in tears from the sheer force of the Monster stripping away his virginity. All of his clothes were torn to pieces and scattered across the stone floor. The two of them were already drenched in a layer of sweat from several rounds of action, Stephen had seen enough.

"An Ogre…figures that would be one of the monster's who would get caught up in rape instead of finishing the invasion." Stephen muttered to himself. 

The knight drew his long sword and prepared for battle right up until an all to familiar voice accompanied by a strong force gripping Stephen's collar appeared as well. When the man turned to Regina to see what had possessed her to stop him the way she did, he saw her waving her finger at him with her still free hand.

"We had deal remember? Take down the boss and save the city. Not take down every invader in sight and save the city." 

Stephen grit his teeth.

"You would just let that poor boy suffer through the brutality of that thing? Had you no shred of mercy in your heart Regina?!"

"Don't be so melodramatic dear. If you would open your eyes and actually observe those two properly, you could see the smile on that boy's face. He's in a world of pure bliss right now."

The girl released her grip on Stephen and began to continue walking ahead of him.

"Would you really be so eager to tear apart such a beautiful playtime? Besides, fooling around with the grunts of the operation will just waste time."

Stephen didn't like it. Even if the boy was enjoying his time with the Ogre…Stephen was certain it was a mistake on the boy's part. In the knight's eyes, he would only be settling for a life of being slave to a cruel insatiable mistress instead of living his life to the fullest potential. It was always the reason he strived to separate the companionship between Monsters and Humans, yet no matter how much he had tried it would appear that the Monster Lord was slowly turning the world into the land she envisioned it to be. 

Several famous heroes have fallen to the idealism of the Monster Lord. No matter how many monsters Stephen slays he would never have the power to prevent even paragons of mankind from eventually living in a literal eternal wonderland of lust. If he could only destroy the Monsters at their source and eliminate their Lord then he could make a difference…but he was never going to grow powerful enough alone to do so. He would need an army of allies that would preferably hold strength similar to that of Regina to even GET to the Monster Lord.

Stephen and Regina continued to traverse the City, staying hidden from most Monsters still actively searching to corrupt humans. Some, like the Ogre from before, wouldn't really do much to interfere with the Warriors' intentions. As the time passed the Knight of the Order's mind began to wander. Were his loved ones still safe? After their evacuation…did they run into any trouble? And if so, did they have a plan on where to head next? The invasion was so very sudden that there would have been no time to aptly prepare for a voyage to another town free of Monsters. 

Several questions arised like those. Soon he would even begin to wonder more about the dreadful woman he enlisted the help of. Where would he be forced to go when this was all over? What exactly is her opinion of Monsters…

One question stood out from the others that snowballed into his mind however. It was so pressing that it demanded his upmost attention. 

"Regina..." Stephen spoke up once again.

"Look at you! Starting another conversation with me yourself. I always felt like I had to strap you into a chair to get you to talk to me. Ahahaha…"

Stephen would once again ignore her statements and continue speaking. No point in giving her any ammunition to keep talking about something.

"What are your intentions in life? I've known you for quite some time, but I could never figure out what it is you're after."

The assassin was honestly surprised at such a personal question. 

"Well you've known me since we were kids and bothered to ask. Hmmm…"

She had to take a few seconds to form her plans into words…she had been acting on them for so long without really listing them to anyone that it almost felt alien to be speaking of them so openly. 

"Eyes ahead." She said.

Stephen had a bit of an issue processing what she meant by that. It would certainly have made an interesting answer for life's goals. It made much more sense when he turned his head to face forward though. 

From the distance, approached two large figures diving at them down from the night sky at impressive speeds. It was difficult to make out their appearance from here, but their spiked wings and jagged tails narrowed down their possible identities quite a bit.

"Wyverns…" Stephen growled with displeasure.

Regina chimed in 

"Oooh they could be Dragons too." 

The thought of that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"I hope they're Wyverns…."

Stephen had enough time to draw his sword once again and time a diveroll to the nearest cover available. For him it would be a modest group of three barrels. 

Just as he dived out of the way, the sound of razor sharp talons grinding into stone came less than a second afterwards. A second later and he would have been too late. And what was more good news for him was that the Monsters were indeed Wyverns. Although Regina was admittedly disappointed with the results. 

The second Wyvern landed directly in front of Regina. The two instantly made eye contact. Sizing one another up in their minds.

The two Wyverns were nearly identical in appearance. They both donned black armor that of course didn't cover too much of their bodies for collecting spirit energy to be inconvenient. Their bodies were covered with black tattoos that often signified high magical potential, their scales were tinted a light purple along with a tan complexion, both colored scarlet and their eyes were golden. The only major difference was their hair styles, one wore a long singular ponytail while the other had two. They had to be twins working under the same squadron.

"They sure look fancy. Maybe they've got some tasty tricks up their sleeves…or…wings" 

Stephen rose from his cover and responded. 

"You're right. They have an aura of power emanating from them. Be careful." 

The Wyvern that assaulted Stephen and wore the singular ponytail spoke up as well 

"Dear human resistace, I am Indra. You will surrender to the winds of our dynamism or you will fall helpess to them in combat."

The second Wyvern that flew to Regina spoke next.

"Dear human resistance, I am Reva. Should you willingly accept your inevitable monsterizations then you will be gently eased into the Wonderland. Should you oppose us and you shall both be punished accordingly with more pleasure than mortals were every created to experience." 

Regina removed her greataxe from her back allowing it to crash into the ground and crumble the stone beneath from only from the weight of the weapon alone. 

"Sorry girls we're in a hurry. Not gonna be able to stick around long enough for you to give us that all that pleasure sooo…"

Regina finished her comment with a ferocious swing of her Axe. Reva had no choice but to quickly retreat from harms way by taking to the skies once again. The Wyvern's wings flapped very intensely, kicking up a high pressure wind current intended to push Regina down to her knees.

The assassin could feel the pressure being dealt to her, but it was of no consequence. It wasn't enough to hold her down and it wasn't enough to halt her next attack.

Regina slammed her Axe into the ground with much more force this time around. Enough to launch several chunks of stone from the ground use the blunt end of her Axe to send one piece of stone towards the Wyvern. Crude, yet effective. The stone was thrown with such force that the whirlwind was no match for it and Reva was forced to cease her gale and prepare another attack.

Reva dove from the sky with her wings wrapped around her body, she spun like a drill, generating a heavy amount of flame magic. 

Regina stood her ground and guarded against the attack. As soon as Reva collided with handle of the Axe Regina was using to help endure the impact, she was driven back several meters, trenches driven into the ground as she refused to be pushed down. The flames force of the attack was not only the thing on the assassin's mind. The flames engulfed Regina's entire body. It didn't burn as much as a regular flame should however, It was schorching hot yet…somehow it didn't leave any burns on the girl. 

Regina was rather filled with even more lust than her heart already had welled up inside. This was a welcome sensation for the assassin. Her body was now throbbing with a ferocious urge to do so much more than just fight. 

After the collision between the two of them, Reva jumped back once again. Now that she was certain her target was going to be heavily distracted from rising urges, she'd intend on using that technique to effortlessly take the blonde axefighter apart. It became painfully clear it wouldn't be so simple when she saw the girl almost instantly rush the Wyvern back down and begin wildly swinging the massive axe of hers. Reva was able to begin evading the heavy blows headed her way, but it was unnerving how easily she cleaved through surrounding objects that had the misfortune of getting in the way of Regina's onslaught.

Stephen was under much more pressure than his partner was in. Indra was running the knight ragged with endless surges of wind magic being fired at the man. green razor blades of ethereal power cornered Stephen and would not allow him to evade all that chased him. Stephen knew his chances of defeating Indra were slim. He knew that there would likely only be one technique he could use to effectively harm high level enemies such as that one. This would only work from close range however, and with no chance to approach the Wyvern, he'd have no chance to win.

He also couldn't help his armor being torn with every unsuccessful movement he took. Every misstep he took, Indra took full advantage of and took another piece of armor as payment. Stephen knew that before long he would be taking that wind magic to his bare skin if he didn't find a way to go on the offensive soon. He had no effective way to approach her or to get her down from the sky with her bombarding him with magic like that, forcing him to try the best plan he could think of in such short notice.

Stephen opted to retreat back into the city further in from where he came from with Regina. He would have to lose her in between the tall buildings and plazas still littered with several carriages and stands that we're once used for trading. They must have all been abandoned as soon as the invasion started. 

Indra saw her opponent sprint away to backtrack into a small alleyway between to buildings and decided to keep track of him by following him from even higher in the sky. She would soar above the city structures and keep him in sight by bird's eye view, however Indra's plan quickly began to reveal its flaws. It was already nighttime and although Wyverns likely had better eyesight than a Human's, this type of monster was certainly not nocternal and would have to navigate through the darkness covering the knight with each and every alleyway he took.

Stephen on the other hand, knew this city like the back of his hand. He knew exactly which route would give him the best chance to get the drop on that Wyvern. He knew each alleyway he was taking wouldn't lead to a dead end and when he finally exited the series of narrow paths and back to a more open area, he could see that Indra had indeed fallen behind. Now that he was free from her assault, he had one shot at his next move…

Meanwhile, Regina's savage attacks against Reva had managed backed the Wyvern into a corner. The monster couldn't fathom what was making a human so strong as to hack trees and entire stone columns in half with a single swing of her Axe. Reva spent the majority of the battle on the run as soon as Regina closed the distance between them. 

Eventually Regina was able to read one of Reva's evasive moments. The Wyvern attempted to rush to to the right side of the assassin which only lead to Regina landing a colossal strike to the Reva's shoulder. The force sent The Wyvern hurdling through the wall of a nearby house, wrecking a bit of the interior inside. The amount of strength she had was nearly comical, humans becoming this strong is almost unheard of for most monsters. Reva felt the impact of only one strike she could feel her entire body ache. And as soon as Reva was about to exit she could see Regina charging an immense amount of magical energy. The Wyvern quickly took to the sky and bore witness to the human fire a blast of pure magic at the house. Most attack projectile attack magic were based off of an element or two but that was essentially just the essense of power being fired. The attack easily obliterated the entire thing in a large explosion, leaving a pile of burning rubble along chunks of wood and stone falling from the sky

The human clearly could not be taken lightly. Reva had no choice but to switch to more lethal attacks rather than to just slow her down with alluring ones otherwise she could end up in the same shape that building was in. 

Reva made her stand by focusing her true fire magic into her sharp talons. Now singing with flames hot enough to melt steel she engaged Regina once again with an axe kick aimed directly at the assassin's head.

"Getting serious are we? Good…it so much more entertaining that way." Regina said. 

She had no problem catching such an obvious attack with her hand. The strength of the monster's initial kick sent a noticeable shockwave across the ground, making for a small tremor as soon as the kick was caught.

Now with her hand gripping the ankle of the monster, Reva deduced the human would not be as quick with her Axe swings with only one hand to do so. Therefore Reva had no fear while she made one flap of her wings with every ounce of her might to immediately take the too into the sky. 

Regina didn't like that. She certainly didn't want to tossed into the street or dragged through a few trees from a high altitude. The assassin had now choice but to release her grip and fall to the ground before her position got any worse. She was about to have to fall roughly 20 feet before she would hit the ground. It was impressive how fast the Wyvern was able to reach that height with one flap of her wings with the weight of another armored fighter. (Even if Reva didn't wear much of It. ) 

The Wyvern felt the weight from her body lifted and could now see Regina plummeting from the sky. The fall would definately injure any regular human but Reva was certain that the one she was fighting would be more or less unhindered. Reva pressed her on, diving headfirst straight into Regina with a speed that would surely catch up to her before the Regina could even hit the ground. 

Regina cackled. "You're just so adorable! Doing all you can to come out on top…it just warms my heart."

As she says this, Regina hurls her Axe at Reva. The weapon spun like a disc at a frightening speed. The weapon forced Reva to double back and change the trajectory of her flight quickly to evade the Axe. This bought enough time for Regina to hit the floor. She landed on her back not long after tossing her weapon away. She was in pain, but she could still move. Just before she could stand up however, Reva had caught up and landed right on top of Regina, driving Regina into small crater with her schorching talons piercing her stomach. 

Reva watched Regina grunt and cough from the pain.

"Foolish human. Push me any further and it will result in your de-" 

The Wyvern was inturrepted as she felt Regina grip her leg again with wild strength and explode onto her feet to yank Reva over her own head and slam her into the ground like a mere ragdoll. 

Reva now found herself beneath the human she was about to warn. Regina once again wore a frightening grin as she slowly straddled herself on top of the Monster.

"How… you still have so much strength…?!" Reva asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Honey I've had some rough playmates before…trust me…" Regina replied. She ran her dangerous hands uo the exposed smooth belly of the Wyvern and stopped them as they reached the monster's rather modest breasts. 

"I bet you wouldn't be so grumpy if you were just a little bit more…endowed like yours truly." Regina added as she began to massage the surprisingly soft flesh she had a handle on. 

Reva felt confused as she felt the pleasure being bestowed upon her by her powerful adversary. It was usually an odd position to be a monster…being raped by a human unless some sort of magic or technique was used to make it happen. Perhaps it wasn't rape just yet but Reva could sense her intentions through the head radiating from the woman's body. 

"You…wish to mate with me?" 

"Well, a more accurate explanation would be that I want to try fucking ya so hard ya pass out! I was planning on just knocking you out first but I just can't wait any longer!"

Regina repositioned herself so that she was essentially laying on top of Reva. She began to passionately grind her crotch into the Wyvern's. The two of them conveniently had no armor to prevent their snatches from making contact through the fabric of their panties.

"Feel how wet I am now? Ya got me so damn worked up I just gotta take advantage of that hot scalely body of yours! You don't mind right?"

Reva tried to keep a stoic expression on her face but she could already feel herself blushing. How could she turn that girl down? Regina had such an impressive body and her enthusiasm is something many monsters would seek out of a human companion. The amount of raw spirit energy pouring off the woman's body was so astounding it took Reva's breath away. All she could do was simply nod and allow the dimented woman to have her way with her… 

A minute or two pass.

Stephen finally locates his companion again in an attempt to help deal a finishing blow on the Wyvern Regina was facing. Instead he came back to yet another ritual between human and monster that instantly filled him with rage. To see that the person he relied on to save his home had decided to partake in the very invaders themselves was infuriating.

Without even looking away from her prey, Regina called out to her first love. 

"Stephen~! I'm sorry love…I know I made a big deal about not wasting time with the monster's but, I can't help myself!"

The were articles of clothing missing from the two of them. Reva was basically naked now, clothing and armor ripped away from her body to only leave a helpess few scraps laying there.

Regina had simply removed armor covering her legs and crotch area. She was in the spurr of the moment, spontaneously ravishing the monster as if she were in heat. 

"You know partially I blame you for why I'm like this Stephen! You never want to touch me and I have to start taking whatever action I can get. Don't worry though. If seeing this makes you upset, just keep in mind that you're gonna get my 110% of this when we're all finished dealing with the invasion."

Stephen gritted his teeth and replied.

"Are you so consumed with lust that you would let it get in the way of everything you care about?!"

Regina halted her actions on Reva for a moment and turned her head towards Stephen. She assumed there must have been have been a slight misunderstanding about why she was doing this so she decided it would be appropriate to clarify. 

"This IS what I want Stephen. THIS isn't getting in the way of anything."

Her wicked smile returned as she continued.

"Sex, Rape, they're two of my arts! My passion personified...so I must have practice. You could even say they're two of the goals of mine you asked about earlier. I want to perfect them like no other has ever done! That and I'd like to try my hand at surpassing the Monster Lord's strength of course…"

Stephen couldn't believe what he was hearing. If those were truely her goals then she'd be no better than an actual monster. In fact she'd be worse than most monsters, to attempt to surpass the Monster Lord in strength and use that power for what would likely be her own twisted plots. On the road she was headed on, she'd eventually turn into some sort of monster herself and it would only increase her power from there. 

That would be terrifying to see happen…even now it had appeared that she'd bested one of the twin Wyvern's who's strength was already very impressive compared to many monsters. She was going to end up turning into something…Stephen would have to train his entire life for in order to stop. He couldn't stand for this any longer. 

While Regina further perfected her "art" Stephen executed one of his very own. He hadn't grown attuned to using magic frequently but with enough concentration he could conjure up a handful of powerful spells. One of them was a spell that specialized in strengthening the weapon of the wielder so dramatically that it could be considered an object of legend, even if only for a short time. It was intended to Indra beforehand, but this realization changed his plans. He wanted to make sure one blow would be all took…he wouldn't want to prolong the experience any longer than he needed to.

After all, it would be the first time in years that he'd ever kill a human.

His longsword ignited with a golden light. He stepped forth to the two women before him while they were mainly focused on each other's company and he spoke calmly.

"Farewell, old friend."

Regina turned her head back towards Stephen once again only to find that as soon as she layed eyes on him…he plunged his sword straight through her torso. 

He had aimed for her heart but…perhaps the idea of stabbing the girl who saved his life before in the back disturbed him enough to dull his killer instinct. 

Reva was quickly brought down from her high as soon as she saw the utter shock on Regina's face and the blood that began to fall from her wound and her mouth. The bloodied blade that protruded form her side had nearly reached Reva's body as well. The two were in such an intimate position seconds ago.

"You…you…" there were so many things that we're rushing to Regina's mind that it was like she was shortcircuiting. 

Stephen could only imagine the betrayal she must be feeling. Seeing as how he didn't have the nerve to kill her quickly he felt as though it would be appropriate to give her one final explanation.

"You're just…you're too dangerous Regina. I know we had a past together and I wish it didn't have to come to this truely I do…but…I can't just let you become a threat as great as the Monster Lord. My heart wouldn't be able to handle a true battle to the death so please just…rest easy now. Just let go and seek a more desirable dream in the afterlife."

Regina felt a rush of adrenaline and a surge of pure rage overpower the the severe pain she had been put through. She stood up again and hit Stephen with the back of her gauntlet so hard it sent him reeling backwards.

"YOU IDIOT!" Regina bellowed. Her blood flew from her mouth while she shouted. She continued to fight the excruciating pain in order to speak more.

"Do you really think that the world would be a better place without me?! Do you think that you can be happy with me out of your life?!"

She tried to walk towards him but fell to her knees. She began to grasp as the sword that was almost entirely painted crimson red.

"S-stephen….I…this wont be the end of me you understand…? You're NEVER gonna be rid of me! You mean too much to me…to leave you alone like this…!

She finally got a good grip of the sword and yanked it out of herself. Even more blood was lost. She hit the ground, her soul willed her body to keep going with every fiber of her being but the amount of blood loss would not permit the body to comply…

The wound was too severe. She could no longer talk clearly she likely had a punctured lung. It was astounding how she didn't pass out immediately from that injury alone but now…she could barely stay conscious. Stephen couldn't just leave her there as a crippled bloodied state, clinging to life as much as she could. It honestly hurt his heart to watch it happen, a childhood friend slowly and painfully dying at his own hands. He slowly got up and retrieved his blood soaked sword that she tossed aside and returned to Regina to swiftly impale the girl once again. He couldn't even bare to look at where he did it. He only allowed the sword to hover over where he knew she was lying and let the sword fall into her with another jolt of magic to reinforce it. With that he heard an unpleasant grunt…and finally the sound of her slowly releasing her last breath.

Reva now found herself on her feet again as well. She looked at the Regina, one of the most powerful people she'd ever seen, slain at the hands of her own companion.

"Human…how…could you do such a thing? were you not allies?" 

Stephen could sense the presence of his previous enemy descend from the sky as well. Indra had a look of disappointment in her eyes. 

"Allies or no, he is a coward. He struck a warrior down when she was most vulnerable. she even trusted him with her life, but he plotted her downfall from the beginning."

Stephen…found his decision to be more regrettable than he realized after the deed was done. But he would not admit to always wanting this to happen. 

"This wasn't s-something I've been wanting to do… I saw that she was a threat to mankind and like any noble knight of the order I made a sacrifice and put her down in the name of the chief god!"

He wasn't just saying that to defend himself…he was saying it to further convince himself it was the right decision. It had to have been the right decision, all his life he had strived to be a hero to make the world a better place. Regina had no such desires, she would have just indulged in her own perversions and lust for power. If they had never met until today than surely he would have not feel so terrible for striking her down. 

He wanted to believe that she was just a simple villain that he had attatched himself too but…he couldn't shake the feeling of a genuine love coming from her. Despite how sick and twisted she could be…perhaps deep down there was just a lovestruck girl who wanted to secure the man she dreamed of being with. 

No…he couldn't allow himself to think like that. If she was a better person than he read her to be than he'd regret his decision for the rest of his life and he couldn't have that on his conscious. Life goes on and he had to focus on saving his town by any means necessary.

Suddenly Stephen was taken out of his thoughts from mere presence of several other beings that rivaled the power of the Twin Wyverns. As a matter of fact, one of those powers far exceeded anything the knight had seen before. 

Three other monsters all appear before him. One walks out of a nearby alleyway with an alarmingly feral appearance. Her skin and the scalera of her eyes were both black and it had stark white hair and fur covering her forearms and legs. It was some sort of albino Hellhound…

The second monster was one that looked like a small girl with very pale skin. The only article of clothing she had was a red cloak keeping many of her features hidden from the surface. That one had to be a Lich. 

Finally there was one that descended from the sky like the Wyverns…only she…

It took all the effort he could manage to not allow his knees to buckle under him when he looked at the last monster. She was the one who's power far beyond the rest of monsters. Stephen had no idea as to what she could have possibly been.

"A-are you the Monster Lord?!" He asked.

The being was amused from his ignorance. 

"Heavens no child. My mother has no business carrying out the work her gracious family would do for her. I am one of her daughters, Druella." 

He'd heard that name before. She orchestrated many invasions like this one before. Her ambitious conquest is to blame for countless defeats of the Order and the conversion of several kingdoms into realms for monsters. He had no experience or frame of reference for what exactly she was capable of but it was clearly farther out of his league than he could have ever imagined. 

The Hellhound began to slowly walk a circle around Stephen, like a wolf ready to pounce on its prey. Stephen couldn't tell what he should do in his situation…he knew he'd likely lose to each of these monsters in single combat and here he was surrounded by several high ranking monsters who's power seemed to surpass their species' norms.

"You must really hate monsters if you killed your friend cuz she reminded you of one. Real shame." 

'They saw what happened? Were they observing us the entire time? Or maybe…they saw the commotion of the fight and it drew them to us…?' 

He began to fall back into his clouded state of questions again while the Hellhound glanced at the Lich.

"Is the girl dead over there?"

The small girl sighed a bit dramatically as she walked over to check for any vital signs on Regina.

"No, she's dead. I thought that was obvious enough already." 

"Don't you start getting smart with me again! I'm four times your size you little shit!" The Hellhound barked back.

Druella raised her hand "Ladies please…we have much to be done."

The daughter of the Monster Lord approached Stephen. He steeled himself for the worst to come.

"It really is a shame what happened to your friend. After I saw what she was capable of in battle and her fascination of monsters, I was sure we'd become the best of friends."

She was very close to Stephen now. Her eyes met with his.

"It's also a shame that…her love for you was so very unrequited. It was clear how much she wanted to love you and you made sure she could never get the chance to try that again." 

A hint of passive aggression was left at the end of that statement. It was very possible that Druella was angered to have lost the opportunity to have recruited such a worthy ally to her cause. Stephen held no sympathy for her and tried his best to ignore any feelings he may have had leftover for Regina. 

Stephen was afraid it may be his last words. Yet if his end were to come that night, he'd be glad his life ended standing for what he believed in.

"I… Will NOT… have my morals judged by you freaks!"

He hesitated for a moment but he took hold the sword stained with Regina's blood. 

"I will strike every last one of down myself if I have to…to save my home…!"

Druella shook her head. To her, it was as if she was listening to a juvenile child a speak of something that should have been clearly false.

"Even if you did kill us all, I don't think that would leave you satisfied. I think your partneer was right after all." Druella stated.

"Right about what…?" 

"Right about you never truely being happy without her..."

The Hellhound snorted.

"She'd be more fun alive than dead. That's for sure."

"I'd like to run a few experiments on her…"

The Lich added.

"I would like very much to fight against her again…as friends"

Reva said.

Indra nodded in agreement.

"I would like very much to fight her myself. Her fury is a sight to behold."

Druella smiled.

"Very well then. I believe everyone here would all benefit from her return. Therefore I shall raise her from the dead."

Stephen's jaw nearly hit the floor from hearing that. She stated it so casually…even though to any regular man It would be utter nonsense. If she could raise people from the dead then what were the full extent of her powers? Could she…even be killed?

Reva spoke up again

"Lady Druella, she did state that she would like to surpass the Monster Lord in power before her death however…perhaps we should keep a close eye on her?"

"Worry not. I believe that even if she did become stronger than my mother, she would not feel the need to turn on her." Druella reassured her.

Stephen worked up the courage to speak up again.

"Y-you're bluffing! No mortal being can raise the dead! That's madness!" 

"Oh you poor thing." Druella began.

"You have yet to grasp the potential monsters have. I'm sure Regina will teach you that very well when she returns for you. Hopefully she can also open your view to a side of Momano that you have yet to see as well." She smiled so genuinely Stephen…didn't know how to feel.

"But for now…" she continued 

"In order for her resurrection back into the land of the living to be complete I cannot have any interferences. I will have to separate the two of you for now so that you will have a much happier story from here on."

Stephen tensed up. 

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?!" 

Druella just raised her hand again and then there was darkness…

Stephen then opened his eyes and awoke in a large field. It was as if he awoke from a bad dream, but he knew for certain it had to have been real. His armor was still badly damaged from his previous battle. His sword was still slightly crusted with blood. Everything he experienced was definately true…and that meant that there was a very high probability that his old friend would indeed return for him with the aid of many new powerful allies.

As for now, Stephen was clearly out of Alberon…likely a new home for monsters from there on. That was a troubling thought. He visibly noticed several humans that did not evacuate with the majority of the population. There were likely hundreds more he didn't even know about that likely had their entire life changed to surround monsters. There was also his family that had lived in Alberon. As mentioned before, Stephen could wasn't sure what town they'd end up in next and he wasn't even sure where he was. Locating them could take quite a bit of time, he'd have to have faith that they were still their old selves by the time he reunited with them.

He'd now be forced to locate to a new home that preferably had close ties with the Order or the Chief God.

He'd developed a new goal for himself that day. To surpass Regina and every last monster he'd encountered in that invasion. He didn't care how long it would take or how brutal the training would be. He needed to do it…if he was going to ensure the safety of the handful of people he knew left from corruption.


End file.
